The new bgining
by Klariss
Summary: 5 ans après l'explosion du 55eme, les collègeus se retrouvent... pas forcément pour de bonnes nouvelles
1. Chapter 1

note: bon bé voilà ça y'est c'est parti, pouvait pas laisser le final comme ça, fallait bien que j'écrive un truc, dc j'ai respecté le final, ça se passe 5ans après et voilà...

Résumé: L'ancienne équipe du 55 va devoir se reformer pour lutter contre un maniac... Mais le temps passe, les gens changent... Pourra t-elle fonctionner comme avant?

**The** **new** **Begining**

C'est dur de penser, d'arriver à réaliser que l'on se cherche pendant toute une vie et qu'on ne se trouve qu'à la fin. Du moins à la fin d'une carrière, déjà cinq ans que tout ce chaos s'est produit, cinq ans que je suis en retraite, que je n'ai plus de nouvelles de personne mis à part Ty, une fois de temps en temps. L'officier Davis a grandi, dire qu'il est déjà Lieutenant, toujours au 53ème, là ou il avait été nommé après la fermeture du 55. Toujours à travailler avec Finney, sergent de la crime, une dizaine de gars sous ses ordres. Tout le monde évolue, je pensais que l'on se reverrait tous, un jour ou l'autre, mais rien ne s'est jamais produit. Je me demande ce que sont devenu le Lieutenant Swersky, et les autres.

Samantha : John ?  
Sully : Hé !  
Sam : Tu as l'air bien pensif  
John : De vieux souvenir du passé

Cette femme, ma femme, depuis trois ans. Je l'ai rencontré par hasard ; alors que je me promenais. On a discuté, on s'est présenté, et nous nous sommes mariés. Juste un petit mariage entre nous, j'ai hésité à inviter mes anciens collègues, mais sans nouvelles… J'ai bien essayé de reprendre contact, mais toujours le silence. Chacun a sa vie, dire que toutes ces années au 55 me manquent, je pensais ce commissariat éternel, je pensais cette famille que nous étions, indestructible. Mais le temps passe, les esprits changent. Trop bercé d'illusions sans doute.

Sam : C'est pour toi

Je n'ai même pas entendu le téléphone sonner. Je relève la tête et la regarde, ses yeux bleus m'ont réappris à avoir confiance en moi, et à me complaire dans cette retraite que j'affectionne.

Sully : Allô  
Swersky : Sully ?

Je reconnais cette voix si familière, et je sens mon cœur se serrer aux images qui me reviennent.

Sully : lieutenant ?  
Swersky : Dois je te rappeler que je ne le suis plus depuis 5ans ?  
Sully : Désolé, Li… monsieur  
Swersky : Dave, s'il te plaît !  
Sully : Que devenez vous ?  
Swersky : On aura tout le temps de parler après.

Le son de sa voix ne me dit rien de bon, je le connais par cœur. Je sens une boule se former à l'intérieur de mon estomac.

Sully : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
Swersky : J'ai déjà appelé les autres…  
Sully : du 55 ?  
Swersky : une partie, oui. Il vient de se passer quelque chose, John, ça nous concerne tous.  
Sully : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

J'écoute attentivement Swersky m'expliquer, et à ses mots l'horreur m'envahit. Je m'assoie, me sentant mal.

Swersky : John ?  
Sully : J'arrive !

TBC…


	2. souvenirs et retrouvailles

CHAP 2 

J'avance lentement dans cette rue que je connais si bien, même si 5 ans ont passé rien n'a changé, sauf le commissariat. La caserne est fermée, et mon ancien lieu de travail est fermé, des planches de bois bloquant désespéramment les issues. C'est alors que mon cœur se resserre lorsque je les vois tous, rassemblés, Ty, Finney, Faith, Swersky, Jelly, Santiago même Sacha est là. Je sens la chaleur m'envahir lorsque je m'aperçois qu'un élément manque à l'appel. Pourtant Dave ne m'avait rien dit le concernant.

Je me dirige vers le groupe, tous ont l'air à la fois content de se revoir et contrit pour que ce soit dans de telles conditions.

Ty : Sully !  
Sully : Hé !

Je l'enserre, de vieilles images passant devant mes yeux. Puis tour à tour je salue toutes les personnes présentes, le bon vieux temps. Jamais je n'avais autant espéré revoir mes anciens collègues, mes anciens amis, mais pas dans ces conditions, non pas comme ça. Je sens mes yeux me piquer à cette vague d'émotions contradictoires.  
Dave me regarde dans les yeux.

Sully : Ils sont tous au courant  
Swersky : Oui comme je te l'ai dit. 

Je cherche frénétiquement du regard autour de moi, mais ne le voit toujours pas. Dire que nous avions enfin réussi par s'entendre. C'est alors qu'un crissement de pneus me fait tourner la tête, et je vois avec soulagement une tête sortir du côté passager d'une patrouilleuse, lui refermant la porte en rallant.

Bosco : C'est bon je vais me démerder.  
Digliani : T'es sûr partenaire ?  
Bosco : Aller roule !

La voiture part, laissant Bosco arriver. 

Bosco : Putain toujours la merde, foutue circulation !

Je ne le lâche pas du regard, rassuré qu'il soit là. 

Ty : Hé ! Bro…

Le visage ferme de Bosco se détend et laisse place à un grand sourire.

Ty : Rien n'a changé apparemment  
Bosco : rien de rien  
Ty : T'es pas rentré dans les unités spéciales ?   
Bosco : Non… (Regardant la plaque) Lieutenant Davis, pourquoi abandonner un salaire pourri pour un job où l'on passe son temps à courir et éviter des balles ? Je ne changerai ça pour rien au monde ! T'as pris du galon on dirait !

Ty rigole.

Ty : Viens au 53ème, je serais ton patron   
Bosco : Ca va pas, non ! T'as vu la vierge ?

Ils se serrent dans les bras

Ty : Ca fait du bien de te revoir   
Bosco : Ouais j'aurai seulement aimé que ce soit dans d'autres conditions.

Il dit bonjour a tout le monde puis s'arrête devant moi.

Bosco : Toujours pas décidé à reprendre du service  
Sully : Pour rien au monde

On ne se lâche pas du regard, cette poignée de main de nouveau échangé, comme un nouveau départ entre nous.

Sully : Heureux de te revoir Bosco !  
Bosco : Moi aussi, vieux !

Il s'arrête devant Faith, toujours aussi froide leur relation.

Faith : Salut !

Bosco hoche la tête et se dirige vers Swersky.

Swersky : Bosco !  
Bosco : patron

C'est drôle, Bosco a toujours été un abrutit pour ma part, toujours entrain de pousser les gens à bout, mais concernant Dave, il lui a toujours montré un profond respect. Respect qu'il m'a montré le dernier jour.  
Swersky le prend dans ses bras, comme si c'était son fils, puis après quelques secondes le relâche.

Swersky : Toujours en retard ! 

Bosco lui adresse un grand sourire ; mais l'air de Dave devient sérieux.

Swersky : Bon les enfants, voilà la lettre que j'ai reçu.

Il sort un papier blanc de sa poche. Il nous avait seulement dit, du moins à moi, qu'il avait reçu une lettre de menaces, où tous nos noms étaient cités. Aux premiers mots, chacun se raidit. 

TBC….


	3. haggerty

Haggerty. Cet endroit n'a toujours pas changé. Ca fait bien une demi heure que nous sommes tous réunis ici, l'air maussade. Pourquoi après tout ce temps ; comme ça. Nos visages sont tous empreints d'émotions, de regrets, on se parle mais sans plus, la lettre nous replongeant dans l'enfer que j'avais quitté. J'entends encore Swersky nous la lire « Il n'y aura pas de vainqueurs, sauf moi, les uns après les autres, sans que vous ne sachiez ni qui, ni où ni comment. Vos nouvelles vies ne vous protégeront en rien.»  
Cette lettre que Swersky avait trouvé, sous sa porte, le matin même. « Lieutenant Davis, Sergent Finney, 53ème, Boscorelli, 79ème » Ca continuait, il savait exactement nos faits et gestes, où nous vivions, il parlait même de Samantha, MA femme. Il fallait trouver ce malade, chacun était menacé ; et si ce n'était pas dans ce genre de circonstances, je crois que je me serrai roulé par terre lorsque la bouche de Bosco est tombée à l'annonce de la nouvelle adresse de Faith, et de son concubinage avec Miller. A croire que même s'ils travaillaient l'un à côté de l'autre ces deux là ne savaient vraiment plus comment s'y prendre. Chacun avait été surpris, moi y compris, pour que Faith Mitchell se retrouve avec un Lieutenant depuis 3 ans, alors qu'ils ne s'étaient vu que rarement au 55. Et dire que j'avais parié sur une relation Bosco/Faith lorsque ce premier était sorti de l'hôpital. Mais je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi leur relation s'est dégradée, alors que j'entendais Faith parler de lui comme si c'était le seul homme au monde. Allez donc les comprendre !  
Le seul soulagement que j'éprouve soit que ce malade n'est pas parlé de Grace, la femme de Finney, ni des pompiers. Ce type ne vise que les flics, nous ! Mais pourquoi après tout ce temps, telle est là question. 

Ty : mais comment va-t-on faire pour travailler sur ce malade.  
Finney : On a tous des postes différents  
Bosco (me fixant) : Certains ont la belle vie maintenant, hein ? Sully t'aurai pu nous dire pour ta femme

Je le regarde, gêné. Si seulement il savait que ce que j'avais désiré est qu'ils soient tous là, comme aujourd'hui.

Swersky : Parlez en à vos collègues, ce type peut s'en prendre à eux aussi. Tout le monde doit être au courant, ne soyez jamais seul, faites attention, retrouvez vous après le travail…  
Faith : Avec les horaires qu'on a  
Santiago : ça risque d'être dur…

Manny, je l'avais presque oublié. Je ne le connais quasiment pas, je sais grâce à ce psychopathe qui a envoyé cette lettre qu'il est revenu dans la crime, qu'il commande la brigade du 1er en tant que Sergent, en mémoire à Cruz, qu'il n'a jamais oublié. Tout le monde s'en est plutôt bien sorti, chacun a évolué ou resté à ce qu'il aime faire.

Sacha : Il faut organiser un plan d'action   
Bosco : Hé beauté, t'es plus en politique, là, alors du calme.

Ils se sourient, Ty l'embrasse, inséparables ces deux là.

Bosco : Ca se trouve c'est qu'un barge qui veut nous faire flipper, il ne va rien faire !  
Sully : Tu devrais prendre les choses plus au sérieux   
Bosco : Arrête Sullivan tu vas me faire chialer

La porte du bar s'ouvre et un officier, d'environ 40 ans, arrive. 

Digliani : Hé, Boz, faut qu'on y retourne là !  
Bosco : ouais j'arrive !

Ah celui-là, il ne change pas, toujours aussi mauvais caractère, toujours à patrouiller dans les rues, à avoir des aventures sans lendemain, même si les gens du 79ème le respectent énormément. Tout le NYPD a su ce qu'il avait fait, comment il avait sauvé la vie de sa partenaire cette soirée là à l'hôpital. Et lorsqu'il était revenu, tout le monde éprouvait de l'admiration face à cet…homme, que je considère comme un gamin, une girouette instable… Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est du respect où de la peur qu'ils éprouvent envers lui, les gars de tous les secteurs le connaissent apparemment, peut-être n'ont-ils pas envie de l'embêter, c'est qu'il s'est fait un nom quand même ce p'tit, et Dieu sait que je l'aime malgré tout.

Digliani : Bosco !  
Bosco : ouais ouais j'arrive ! 

Son partenaire sort, Bosco se lève

Bosco : Désolé  
Ty : Ah le boulot !  
Faith : Tu ne peux toujours pas t'en passer  
Bosco : Faut croire que c'est pas un problème pour toi

Quand apprendra t-il à se la fermer. Il y'a un silence pesant maintenant, et entre ces deux là on peut sentir un orage foudroyant. Je pense qu'il regrette leur amitié, qu'elle lui manque, mais il ne le ferait voir pour rien au monde. Quand vous bossez avec des personnes pendant tant d'années, vous apprenez à les connaître mieux que vous-même.

Bosco : Patron à bientôt ! 

Il serre la main de Swersky, puis me regarde.

Sully : On se retrouve ce soir ?  
Bosco : Compte sur moi

Je le regarde se diriger vers la sortie, certaines choses restent éternellement. Je vois son partenaire mettre le contact. Il a l'air d'être attaché à Bosco lui aussi. C'est alors que je remarque… Le réservoir d'essence, le loquet est ouvert. Swersky se lève il a dû le voir aussi. 

Bosco ouvre la porte en faisant un sourire.

Swersky : BOSCO ! ATTENTION !

Je vois Bosco se tourner vers Dave, la terreur dans son regard. C'est alors que la voiture explose, et la dernière chose dont j'ai conscience est le cri de Faith et le bruit des fenêtres éclatées avant de ne plus rien entendre.

TBC


	4. et le cahos fût

Ty : Sully ? 

J'entends la voix de mon ancien partenaire résonner dans mes oreilles, j'ouvre lentement les yeux, cette douleur au niveau de ma tête, je ne comprends pas. Puis tout me revient lentement.

Ty : Tu vas bien ?  
Sully : Oui, je crois

Je regarde autour de moi c'est un vrai champ de bataille, tout a éclaté, les vitres en mille morceaux par terre, le bar détruit, les verres explosés, et du sang… des corps allongés sans vie. Mais lorsque je vois chacun se relever peu à peu je lâche un soupire que je n'avais pas conscience de retenir. Ty se lève puis court vers l'entrée, qui ressemble plus à un cratère dans un mur qu'autre chose.

Ty : BOSCO !  
Swersky : Tout le monde va bien ?   
Finney : Je crois  
Swersky : Faith ?

Mais celle-ci, bien plus que nous, regarde avec désespoir le dernier endroit où Bosco s'est dirigé. Dehors, la patrouilleuse n'est que cendres. Je me relève, et accompagné de Swersky je rejoins Ty pendant que les autres s'occupent des blessés. Mais personne là ou devrait se trouver Bosco, juste un énorme trou béant. Et soudain cette envie subite de vomir me prend, comment est-ce possible, pas après toutes ces années. Pas comme ça et pas maintenant.

Swersky : Bosco ? 

J'ai peur, pour la première fois en cinq ans cette sensation m'envahit de nouveau, et je réalise que ce psychopathe ne nous lâchera pas, il vient de passer à l'action, et sans avoir de preuves que c'est lui, ça ne fait aucun doute dans mon esprit, ni dans celui de personne. J'entends déjà les sirènes des pompiers et des ambulances au loin, ce son si familier ne m'a jamais quitté. Terrorisé, c'est exactement ce que je suis à ce moment précis.

Je regarde Ty qui me supplie du regard, il lance un regard vers Sacha et Finney, puis sort dans la rue, par espoir. Et bien que j'espère de tout mon cœur, je ne peux pas me dire le contraire. A peine réunis et déjà séparés.

Manny : Yokas ça va aller ? 

Faith saigne de la tête, mais son esprit est bloqué à la dernière image de son ancien partenaire.

Manny : Faith ?  
Faith : Hein ?  
Manny : Ca va ?  
Faith : Oui… Je crois  
Manny : Tiens

Il lui tend un mouchoir puis lui fait compression sur l'épaule, ou un bout de verre s'est enfoncé.

Manny : Je vais voir les autres

Il s'éloigne. Sacha la rejoint tandis que Finney s'occupe d'autres flics.

Faith : Oh mon Dieu Sacha !  
Sacha : Calme toi

Faith retient des sanglots, sa voix se bloque. 

Swersky : MERDE !

Je ne saurais jamais ce qu'il peut ressentir, avoir eu tous ces hommes sous ses ordres, et en perdre… Chacun réagit différemment, mais pour un Lieutenant… Je regarde Ty, faire frénétiquement des signes aux pompiers qui se rapprochent. Il doit ressentir la même chose que Swersky, quant à moi, je reste là, à contempler cette vision de chaos devant mes yeux, inutile, incapable de faire quelque chose. Je vois un papier intact par terre, je le ramasse. Un miracle, où l'œuvre du diable ?  
Car lorsque je l'ouvre, c'est la lettre de ce maniaque qui se retrouve dans mes mains, comme si elle se retrouvait ici pour nous faire signe, nous prévenir.

J'entends les pompiers et les ambulanciers derrière moi, Ty parler avec eux, certaines voix me semblent familières, mais mon attention reste rivée sur cette lettre emplie de fureur. C'est alors qu'un cri me sort de mes pensées et lorsque je me retourne …

TBC…


	5. réscapé et fusillade

CHAPITRE 5 

Bosco : Tu veux me tuer où quoi ?  
DK : Heureux de te revoir aussi Bosco

Lorsque j'entends sa voix, je sens mon cœur se mettre à tambouriner, je rêve. Je me retourne et le voit, quelques mètres plus loin, sous les décombres du bar, les pompiers autour de lui, commençant à le dégager. Ce p'tit à une chance de cocu, je vous le dis haut et fort, personne ne peut en venir à bout. Et j'en remercie le ciel, tout comme je l'ai remercié 5ans auparavant lorsqu'il s'est réveillé, et est revenu travailler. Et les pompiers, DK, un ancien du 55, passé Lieutenant apparemment.

Swersky : Bosco, seigneur ça va ?

Je vois Bosco sous l'emprise de tous ces débris, la tête en sang mais toujours ce sourire sur ses lèvres. 

Bosco : je vous jure, dès que je le chope cette ordure je lui refais la tête

Et son caractère… Ty se précipite vers lui, et je peux voir son visage s'égailler de nouveau. Il pousse un soupire

Ty : Nom d'un chien !   
Faith : Boz ça va ?

Je la vois passer devant moi, aller le rejoindre, et s'accroupir près de lui.

Bosco : On ne peut mieux ! Tu vois pas ? Retourne ailleurs voir si j'y suis

Cette relation entre eux, que quelqu'un me l'explique, je n'y ai jamais rien compris. Et malgré tout, ce désir est toujours présent.  
Faith se lève, je peux dire que les paroles de son ancien partenaire lui ont fait mal, mais elle reste auprès de lui.

Manny : Sullivan, tout est ok ?   
Sully : Ouais…

Et là… Impossible à croire mais bien vrai, Walsh, Jimmy et un superviseur arrivent tandis que de l'autre côté de la rue, je vois Carlos et Lévine sortir d'une ambulance. Rien ne change vraiment. 

Bosco : Brad ?  
DK : Arrête de bouger comme ça   
Bosco : Comment il va ? Comment il va ?  
Jimmy : Bosco ?   
Bosco : T'es pas mort ?

Jimmy lève les yeux au ciel

Swersky : Brad ?  
Bosco : Digliani, mon partenaire 

Swersky se retourne vers Jimmy qui lui fait un signe de la tête

Walsh : Les pompiers sont entrains d'éteindre le feu, je suis désolé Bosco

Bosco repose la tête à terre puis ferme les yeux

Carlos : Waouh ! La vache ! Y'a des morts ?  
Ty : Carlos ?  
Carlos : Hé mon pote comment vas-tu ?  
Ty : Bien

Ils s'enserrent. 

Lévine : Chéri !

Carlos hausse les épaules

Carlos : Je t'ai dis de pas m'appeler comme ça au boulot  
Lévine (montrant Bosco) : Il a besoin de soin

Une fourmilière, voilà ce à quoi ressemble Haggerty. Des tas d'ambulanciers, des patrouilles partout. Et sans savoir comment, nous nous retrouvons tous à l'hôpital, tout le monde voit un médecin, puis chacun est relâché. On peut dire que la chance était avec nous, personne n'a rien, que quelques blessures légères. Et voir les pompiers que je connaissais si bien ici est vraiment bizarre, comme si cet endroit nous hantait, comme si le passé resurgissait.

J'entends quelqu'un m'appeler et voit Samantha arriver.

Sully : Tu n'as rien ?

Elle se jette dans mes bars

Sam : J'ai eu si peur  
Sully : Ca va chérie, ne t'inquiète pas  
Carlos : C'est ta copine ?  
Sully : Ma femme !  
Jimmy : Félicitations ! 

Je la présente aux personnes présentes.

Ty : Tu ne devais pas arrêter toi ?  
Carlos : Moi ? Ca va pas, j'aime trop ce boulot pour ça  
Ty : Et avec ta femme   
Carlos : Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux, Lieutenant. J'ai appris ça  
Ty : Ca fait un bout de temps   
Carlos : Au moins 2 ans  
Ty : Je n'ai jamais pris le temps de t'appeler  
Carlos : C'est pas grave, et puis entre les tisanes et le yoga j'ai de quoi faire

Je regarde Lévine, puis Ty, et voit celui-ci rigoler. Ca fait du bien de se retrouver. 

Jimmy : Tout va bien pour vous maintenant ?  
Swersky : La retraite  
Walsh : Vous faisiez un pot pour vos retrouvailles ou quoi ?

J'entends Swersky expliqué la situation aux pompiers. Je regarde Finney, Sacha puis fixe ma femme dans les yeux 

Sam : Tu vas bien ?

Je lui adresse un grand sourire, même si la situation n'est pas celle que j'espérais, je me sentais repris de cette sensation intérieure, celle que j'éprouvais toujours en service et que je n'avais plus ressenti.

Sully : Oui

Je vois Faith arrivée, un pansement au niveau de son front et le bras en écharpe. 

Sully : Hé !  
Finney : Comment va Bosco ?  
Dr Hickman : Très bien

Tout le monde se retourne, elle est toujours là, depuis ces cinq années, et je serais presque content de la revoir elle aussi, même si cet endroit est bondé de mauvais souvenirs. De plus, des médecins, il y en a eu, entre l'ancienne financée de Doc, Morales, puis le Dr Thomas, Montville… Je ne sais pas si le Dr Fields travaille toujours ici.

Dr Hickman : Ses blessures sont assez superficielles, il a une fracture de la jambe droite, une lacération du côté droit de son visage, des contusions, et mis à part le fait qu'il n'arrête pas de râler depuis tout à l'heure, il a une chance énorme.

Des soupirs se font entendre.

Sully : On peut le voir ?  
Dr Hickman : Il est toujours en salle d'examen, je viendrais vous chercher.

C'est alors que les portes s'ouvrent et je vois entrer un bon nombre de flics.

Miller : Faith ? Bébé ?

Je reconnais tout de suite Miller, il se précipite vers Faith puis l'embrasse. Je suis vraiment heureux qu'elle ait trouvé quelqu'un, même si jamais je ne les aurais imaginé ensemble.  
De l'autre côté, un Lieutenant, un Capitaine, et quelques flics du… 79ème d'après leurs badges. Je vois Swersky se diriger vers eux tandis que d'autres policiers investissent la salle d'attente. 

Brady : Lieutenant ? Sergent ? Ca va ?  
Ty : Pas de problème  
Jimmy : Y'en a du monde tout d'un coup  
Grave : Brendan ?

Je vois Finney courir vers sa femme, tenant un enfant par la main, et l'embrasser, sous les sifflements des personnes présentes.

Finney : Je vais bien, je vais bien

Puis le Capitaine et le Lieutenant de la 79ème se dirigent vers la salle où se trouve Bosco, avant que Swersky ne revienne vers moi.

Jelly : Quelqu'un veut un beignet ? 

Je regarde Grimaldi, je l'avais presque oublié, aussi imposant soit-il. La dernière fois que je l'avais vu, il devait aussi prendre sa retraite, je n'y comprends vraiment rien.

Swersky : Ceux sont des gars de la brigade de Bosco   
Sully : Quoi ?

Swersky me pointe du doigt les officiers attendant un peu plus loin.

Swersky : je viens de parler avec Sanchez, le Capitaine, lui ai expliqué en somme la situation. Il va organiser les funérailles de Digliani, apparemment lui et Bosco s'entendaient très bien, il n'a pas de famille.   
Sully : Comment Bosco le prend ?  
Swersky : je n'ai pas pu aller le voir encore. Sanchez est vraiment peiné par ce deuil, même si son district n'est pas clean, il est moins mouvementé que le no… que celui où l'on travaillait.  
Sully : Ca vous manque

Il me regarde

Swersky : A mourir

Je lui souris puis Samantha me donne un coup de coude

Sully : oh chérie, voici Dave Swersky, mon ancien patron  
Sam : Enchantée Monsieur, depuis le temps que j'entends parler de vous.

Swersky sourit tandis que je vois Sanchez et le Lieutenant sortir de la salle d'examen.

Sanchez : Dave ?   
Swersky : Oui ?  
Sanchez : Je peux te parler un moment ?

Ils ont l'air de bien se connaître. Ils s'éloignent tandis que Jimmy s'avance.

Jimmy : On doit y aller.  
Sully : À plus tard j'espère  
Jimmy : Ouais, et soyez prudents

Ils sortent, bientôt suivis par les autres pompiers.

Faith : je vais aller le voir  
Miller : Tu es sûr ?  
Faith : T'inquiètes pas

Je vois Faith s'éloigner et rentrer dans la salle d'examen, le monde pourrait retourner à l'âge de glace qu'elle et Bosco seraient toujours ensemble. Rien ne peut les séparer, je vous le dis.

Ty : Hé comment vas mon neveu préféré ?  
Steeven : Bien merci  
Ty : Sully !

Je m'approche 

Finney : Steeven, voici John Sullivan, un de mes anciens collègues, Sully, mon fils  
Steeven : Bonjour  
Sully : Salut toi !

Je le regarde, les mêmes traits que sa mère, les mêmes yeux que son père.

Ty : Viens voir tonton

Il l'emmène dans la salle d'attente, je les regarde, amusé. Je les suis ; c'est alors qu'un cri retentit. Je me tourne pour voir Mary, l'infirmière en chef, toujours là elle aussi, mettre les mains en l'air et un homme avec une mitraillette à la main.

Homme : Salut chéri je suis de retour.

Et avant que l'un d'entre nous ait pu faire quelque chose, le silence fait place à un vacarme assourdissant avant que tout le monde ne se jette à terre sous les balles…

TBC…


	6. more monstersthe comme back

CHAPITRE 6 

Quelques secondes plus tôt…

Faith entre dans la pièce où se trouve Bosco, torse nu.

Faith : Tu te sens comment ?

Bosco la regarde noir

Faith : Désolée pour ton partenaire  
Bosco : Ouais. J'ai vu ton « mec » passer, pourquoi t'es pas avec  
Faith : Tu vas arrêter, oui ? Pourquoi t'es aussi agressif  
Bosco : Je ne sais pas, sans doute le fait que tu es voulu m'évincer de la police où que tu n'es pas pris de nouvelles pendant tout ce temps.  
Faith : Tu ne peux pas oublier cette histoire un peu ? Je me suis excusée je te signale. Et pour ta gouverne, je ne suis pas la seule à posséder un téléphone.   
Bosco : T'as raison, en plus tu dois être vachement occupée avec ton homme !

Faith hausse la tête et lâche un soupire

Faith : Ecoutes, je pensais…  
Bosco : Tu pensais quoi, hein ? Je croyais que nous étions amis avant que tu ne foutes tout en l'air  
Faith : Et après ça tu me reproches de ne pas être venu te voir ?  
Bosco : 5 ans, Faith, ça fait 5 ans  
Faith : Justement, oublie un peu. J'ai eu envie de t'appeler, Dieu seul sait combien de fait, et c'est justement à cause de cette réaction que je ne l'ai pas fais.

Bosco tourne son visage. Elle lui a tellement manqué, il s'est convaincu qu'elle le haïssait, et avait tout fait pour lui en vouloir, mais sans grands résultats. Il voulait la serrer dans ses bras, lui exprimé le manque qu'il avait ressenti, mais il était trop fier pour ça. 

Faith : C'est pas parce que l'on ne travaille pas au même endroit que je ne pense pas à toi Boz

Il fallait qu'il comprenne que toute cette histoire de tir l'avait troublé à l'époque, et qu'elle avait peur pour lui dans la rue. Même maintenant, s'il savait qu'elle s'était renseignée au 79ème pour avoir de ses nouvelles… Elle n'avait jamais osé le voir, mais le fait qu'il se tienne devant elle, aujourd'hui, lui avait fait un pincement au cœur. Il n'avait pas changé, toujours le même corps qu'elle se surprit à regarder, ce visage…

Faith : Tu m'as fais peur tout à l'heure, lorsqu'ils ne te trouvaient pas j'ai cru…

Un sanglot l'arrête, Bosco se tourne vers elle puis la dévisage. La revoir après tout ce temps…

Bosco : Hé, calme toi.

Elle s'approche de lui, puis l'enserre. Sentir son odeur de nouveau, sa chaleur ; tout lui rappelle la dernière fois qu'ils se sont vus.  
Bosco s'écarte légèrement pour la voir commencer à pleurer en silence, lui remet une mèche derrière les cheveux, puis la fixe avant de sourire.

Faith : Quoi ?  
Bosco : Je t'ai manqué un peu alors ?  
Faith : Oui  
Bosco : Vraiment qu'un peu ?   
Faith laisse échapper un petit rire.

Faith : oui Boz, tu m'as manqué.

Il se met à rigoler puis tourne la tête vers l'entrée de l'hôpital. C'est alors qu'il voit un homme entré avec une mitraillette. Des flashs de cette nuit, 6 ans auparavant lui reviennent. L'homme pointe la mitraillette vers leur direction. Bosco ne réfléchit pas et se jette sur Faith avant que les vitres n'explosent.

Je suis au dessus de femme et essaye de faire barrage avec mon corps contre ce forcené, je crois que comme tout le monde cette nuit là me revient en mémoire, ce cauchemar. J'entends alors un coup de feu, pas celui d'une mitraillette, non, une autre détonation. Puis le silence. Les cris cessent, je me relève doucement, et regarde ma femme terrorisée.

Sully : tu n'as rien ?  
Sam : Non… Non… J'ai…  
Swersky se met à genoux puis murmure

Swersky : Tout le monde va bien ?

Des têtes émergent, tous ces visages choqués !

Sully : Ty ?  
Ty : Ouais c'est bon, c'est bon. Sacha ?  
Sacha : C'est bon !  
Finney : Chérie, tu n'as rien ? Steeven !  
Grace : Ca va… Je crois, c'est qui ce malade ?

Ty, Finney, ainsi que leurs hommes sortent leurs armes, puis se dirigent prudemment en dehors de la pièce. C'est alors qu'ils avisent l'homme mort à un peu plus loin.

Je les suis, puis regarde autour de moi le carnage, et les collègues de Bosco apparaître de diverses pièces. Et Bosco… L'arme fumante à la main…

Swersky : Ca va ?  
Bosco : Y'a pas moyen d'être en paix dans cet hosto, c'est pas vrai ça !

Je le vois ranger son arme, chose qu'il y a 6ans il n'aurait pas fait, ayant été touché. Il se trouve debout en face de l'homme, mort, boitant avec son plâtre à la jambe. Et tout le monde lâche des soupirs de soulagement. Je vois le Docteur Hickman se lever de derrière les admissions et se diriger vers nous

Dr Hickman : Roger !  
Bosco : Quoi ?  
Dr Hickman : C'était Roger  
Bosco : Parce qu'en plus vous le connaissez ? Formez un groupe de tarés  
Dr Hickman : Il était censé être au réab.  
Swersky : Un fou ?  
Dr Hickman : Oui.  
Miller : FAITH ?

Bosco se retourne et je peux voir de la rage dans ses yeux. Faith sort de la salle, en criant le nom de Bosco. A l'expression de Miller, celui-ci doit être choqué. 

Bosco : T'as rien ?  
Faith : Non, non.

Je vois ses yeux gonflés, je crois que cette nouvelle fusillade lui remémore ce par quoi Bosco est passé, et combien elle a souffert. Elle regarde Miller mais se jette dans les bras de bosco. Personnellement ça ne m'étonne guère.

Miller : Chérie ?

Elle se retourne, mais je peux sentir qu'elle ne veut pas quitter Bosco. Miller la prend par le bras. 

Miller : J'ai eu si peur !

Et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, le corps de Roger est ramassé, l'hôpital psychiatrique est prévenu, et tous les policiers présents prennent l'enquête en main. C'est un miracle que personne n'ait été blessé. Et ça me rassure. Je vois ma femme, assise, tremblante, et ne peux m'imaginer si elle avait été touchée. Mes instincts de flics sont toujours présents, et j'en remercie le ciel.

Steeven, le fils de Finney, ne pleure même pas. A croire qu'il a les gênes de son père. L'adrénaline il n'y a que ça de vrai, c'est pourquoi je comprends les flics comme lui ou Bosco, toujours à vouloir être sur le terrain.

Et je vois Manny, les yeux dans le vague. Il doit sûrement penser à Cruz, même si la relation entre ces deux là était assez ambigu, il tenait plus à elle que comme un sergent. Enfin c'est juste mon avis, mais en 26 ans de métier, mon instinct m'a rarement trompé.

Swersky : Roger Estrin, 54 ans, sans famille, je viens d'avoir son psy au téléphone, veuf depuis 15 ans. Il faisait une obsession sur sa femme, et croyait qu'elle était toujours ici. Il détestait cet endroit, il a pété les plombs lorsqu'elle est morte, s'est fait interné mais s'est échappé deux heures avant toute cette pagaille.  
Sully : Donc ça n'a rien à voir avec notre tueur ?  
Swersky : Non !  
Sully : Ca aurait été trop beau.

Je sens de nouveau cette sensation à l'intérieur de moi, j'avais espéré pendant un moment que c'était fini, mais seulement espérer. Ce n'est jamais aussi simple.

Petit à petit les flics s'en vont et nous nous retrouvons, encore, tout le 55ème réuni.

Miller : Je vais devoir retourner au poste, mais ça ne va pas s'arrêter là. On va coincer cette enflure

Je le regarde parler à Faith, elle a dû lui expliquer, il tient à elle, j'en suis sûr, mais je ne vois pas en retour ce désir, cette flamme dans ses yeux. Il part puis elle va vers Bosco.

Faith : Merci  
Bosco : Pas de ces conneries avec moi Faith  
Faith : Ca va ?  
Bosco : Mis à part ce putain de plâtre, ouais.  
Faith : Lorsque je me suis levée et que je ne t'ai pas vu, j'ai…  
Bosco : Ce n'est pas toi qui m'avais dit d'oublier, Faith ? C'est du passé.  
Faith : J'ai cru que… revivre ce qu'il s'était passé…  
Bosco : Je suis là, entier, d'accord ?

Elle le regarde et cette flamme dans ses yeux… Je vous le dis ça finira pas tard entre ces deux là, Miller a du souci à se faire.  
Il l'enlace… A croire qu'ils se sont réconciliés.

Des hommes ont raccompagné Samantha, je ne veux pas qu'elle reste là, Grace et Steeven sont rentrés eux aussi, Finney a ordonné que deux de ses hommes les gardent à l'œil.  
Hé oui, être flic rend parano parfois, mais lorsqu'on a des familles, on se doit de les protéger. Si un maniaque nous en veut ; il faut être vigilant.

Swersky a prévenu Sanchez, le Capitaine du 79ème, de ce qui s'est produit. Et bientôt une horde de journalistes investie les locaux.  
Ty est pendu au téléphone avec son Capitaine, il a ordonné que ses hommes retournent en patrouille, mais un événement comme ça met toute la police sur le pied de guerre, surtout depuis l'explosion de la voiture, chaque département est désormais au courant qu'un dingue veut nous faire la peau. Et vivre dans le stress… Enfin apparemment pas tout le monde, puisque je vois Jelly sortir de la cafeteria, un beignet à la bouche. Comment peut-il penser à manger après ce qu'il vient de se produire

Dans **New** York 

Un homme aux contours mal définis regarde la télé. 

« Brad Digliani, officier de la 79ème, a été tué aujourd'hui après l'explosion de sa voiture. Son partenaire, l'officier Boscorelli, a été légèrement blessé et se trouve à l'hôpital de la Pitié, qui par ailleurs vient d'être attaqué par un forcené. Nous n'oublions pas ce qu'il s'est passé il y'a 6 ans dans ce même hôpital. Heureusement aucun mort n'est à déplorer. Cependant nos sommes en droit de nous poser la question… »

L'homme éteint la télé, puis jette violemment une bouteille contre un mur. Il se lève et entre dans une petite pièce sombre, où se trouve des photos sur une table. Il prend la photo du commissariat du 53ème, la pose près d'une valise qu'il ouvre et où se trouve un détonateur. 

Homme : Je ne suis pas contrariant. Vous voulez jouer, et bien l'on va jouer…

TBC…


	7. plan d'attaque

CHAPITRE 7

Je me retrouve devant ce commissariat qui a été le mien 26 ans durant, et qui n'est désormais plus qu'un endroit insalubre. Les souvenirs me reviennent en flashs, et je le ressens… Ce manque, cette partie de moi encore présente et que je me suis forcé à enterrer il y'a 5 ans, cette partie qui fait de moi l'homme que je suis, et que pour rien au monde je ne voudrais changer. Je me souviens encore lorsque Stick, l'ancienne Capitaine, m'a dit que j'allais avoir un nouvel équipier, Ty. De tout ce que l'on a vécu, et traversé ensemble, du jour où Faith s'est fait tiré dessus, où Bosco s'est retrouvé à l'hôpital à causes de fleurs empoisonnées… Des fusillades, des pleures, des rires. Je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule.

Swersky : Ca va aller Sully ?

Je le regarde, rien n'a changé chez lui, mis à part les lunettes sans soute, mais il reste mon patron, car lorsqu'on est flic, on le reste jusqu'à sa mort. J'avais parlé de ma retraite environ un an avant que tout ça n'arrive, et depuis 5 ans, je me demande à chaque nouvelle journée comment je vais pouvoir l'occuper, bien que ma femme soit à mes côtés. Un vide s'est creusé, et je ne jamais retrouvé cette partie égarée, jamais jusqu'à aujourd'hui, lorsque je les ai tous revus, lorsque malgré moi cette fusillade et cette explosion ont eu lieu. Je me suis comporté comme si je n'avais pas quitté, comme si j'étais encore… un flic.

Swersky : ils n'ont jamais voulu reconstruire cet endroit

Je sens de l'amertume dans sa voix, ce commissariat était sa maison, il faisait passer son métier avant tout. Ca lui manque aussi, et personne ne peut se mettre à sa place mieux que moi.

Swersky : Oh bien sûr la ville a fait des travaux à l'intérieur, mais avant que tout ne soit terminé elle a décidé que ça ne servait à rien de rouvrir ce lieu, pour quelque utilité que ce soit.

Je baisse la tête, me demandant comment tout ça a pu se produire, qu'est-ce qui n'a pas été.

Sully : Où sont les autres ?  
Swersky : Faith et Bosco sont en route pour le 79ème, Ty et Finney se mettent sur le coup pour essayer de retrouver l'espèce de salopard qui a fait exploser Haggerty ; Sacha s'est joint à eux ainsi que Grimaldi. Santiago réunit ses hommes à l'heure qu'il est.  
Sully : Pourquoi maintenant Dave ?  
Swersky : J'en sais fichtre RIEN !

Je le regarde, je sais ce que lui coûte d'attendre sans rien faire, il a peur pour ses anciens hommes, comme moi j'ai peur pour mes anciens collègues.

Swersky : Même si ce n'est pas son rayon, je crois que le Lieutenant Miller va détacher quelques personnes. Le fait que ce malade veuille s'en prendre aussi à Faith le travaille.  
Sully : Je veux aider Dave, je ne veux pas attendre qu'il me trouve et me tue, où qu'il s'en prenne à ma femme.  
Swersky : Je comprends, Sanchez pourra peut-être faire quelque chose.

Son téléphone sonne, et je vois son expression se détendre et le plus grand sourire jamais vu illuminer son visage.

Sully : Quoi ?   
Swersky : Il me semble qu'on va reprendre du service, Officier Sullivan. Sanchez veut nous voir.

Je le vois partir en trottinant vers sa voiture, comme un gamin. Et à ce moment précis, je sens cet homme revenir, cet homme que j'étais lorsque j'étais en patrouille, cette moitié qui m'avait manqué, ressurgir au galop. Et pour la première fois en 5 ans, je respire.

53ème 

Ty : Tout le monde au boulot

Les officiers partent, Finney se tient à côté de Ty

Finney : Je dois aller voir Grace.  
Ty : Je m'en doute

Sacha et Jelly les rejoignent.

Jelly : un plan d'action ?  
Finney : On ne sait même pas par où commencer  
Ty : Si ce type nous en veut particulièrement, c'est qu'il nous a tous côtoyé un moment où à un autre.  
Sacha : va falloir se taper tous les fichiers alors ?  
Jelly : Ils ont tous cramé y'a 5 piges chérie  
Sacha : Et la sauvegarde sur ordinateur, tu connais pas, CHERI ?

Sacha sort de la pièce, suivit de près par Ty.

Ty : Hé ! Ca va ?  
Sacha : Ouais, c'est juste que… cette histoire me rend nerveuse. Et puis revenir à ce que je faisais avant, je sais pas, c'est si…  
Ty : … bizarre ?  
Sacha : On peut dire ça, oui   
Ty : Ecoute, ce n'est pas parce que ton nom est cité dans la lettre que tu te dois de bosser avec nous, je préférerais que tu t'éloignes quelques jours, histoire de…  
Sacha : Que je m'éloigne ? Mais tu me prends pour qui ? Tu rigoles j'espère, je te signale que mes anciens collègues et mon mari sont impliqués, il est hors de question que je vous laisse.

Ty sourit, depuis qu'il était marié avec elle, tout lui semblait plus facile. Ils avaient tiré un trait sur le passé, et depuis 4 ans il se réveillait au côté de Madame Davis, jamais il n'avait autant désiré une femme, jamais il n'avait autant amoureux, jamais il n'avait autant eu peur pour elle que maintenant.

Ty : Je ne veux pas te perdre  
Sacha : Ecoutez Lieutenant Davis, il me semble que tout bon flic qui se respecte se doit de faire son devoir.  
Ty : Quoi ?   
Sacha : je croyais que tu me trouvais sexy en uniforme ?

Elle l'embrasse et Ty sourit.

Ty : C'est ma femme !

Sacha lui fait un clin d'œil.

Finney se racle la gorge.

Finney : Désolé

Il regarde Ty avec un petit sourire 

Ty : Ouais on y va  
Jelly : On fait quoi nous ?  
Finney : Commence à regarder dans les fichiers. Je passe voir ma femme et on va rejoindre Bosco.  
Jelly : J'ai horreur de ces machines.

Finney commence à sortir, Ty se retourne. 

Ty : officier Monroe, aller du nerf

Elle le regarde puis lui prend la main.

Sacha : A vos ordres.  
1er 

Ruèz : Ca va patron ?  
Manny : Ouais, juste cette histoire qui…  
Ruèz : Hé ! On va pas laisser ce salopard vous avoir  
Manny : Merci pour le soutien !

Ruèz s'en va du bureau, Manny sort une photo puis la regarde avant d'en dessiner les contours. Il s'agit d'une photo de Cruz.

Manny : Tu ferais quoi, toi ?

Ruèz arrive en courant dans le bureau, juste le temps que Santiago ne range la photo.

Ruèz : On a peut-être quelque chose pour la lettre. On croit avoir trouvé une empreinte… J'ai cherché dans nos dossiers, ce mec est fiché

Il tend la feuille à Manny, qui devient blême. A ce moment son lieutenant, Hernandez, rentre.

Hernandez : Santiago !  
Manny : Lieu   
Hernandez : Remis de tes émotions ?  
Manny : on fait comme on peut  
Hernandez : tes gars sont aussi cas coups que toi, je ne veux pas que ça dégénère en bavure tout ça  
Manny: Tout ça quoi ?  
Hernandez : Ce qui se produira lorsque tu trouveras le mec qui a envoyé la lettre.  
Manny : On a peut-être une piste mais rien n'est encore sûr, de plus faut que je prévienne les autres   
Hernandez : Ton ancien Lieutenant, Swersky, m'a appelé. Il voudrait que tu ailles le rejoindre au 79ème.

Manny hoche la tête, prend son blouson puis commence à sortir. 

Hernandez : Prends Ruèz avec toi… (À lui-même) Et fais attention à toi surtout.

79ème 

Bosco sort avec ses béquilles du bureau de Sanchez. Faith se lève

Faith : Alors ?   
Bosco : Ty et Brendan vont arriver. Apparemment Swersky vient aussi. Oh putain de MERDE !

Faith laisse échapper un petit rire voyant Bosco lutter avec les béquilles.

Bosco : C'est pas drôle  
Faith : Désolée… Merci… de m'avoir protégé tout à l'heure  
Bosco : On ne va pas remettre ça.  
Faith : Je voulais juste m'excuser pour toutes ces années, je…  
Bosco : Faith… STOP ! Ce que j'ai fait tout à l'heure, je l'ai fait y'a 6ans, et je le referais si je le devais. Personne n'a le droit de te faire du mal et je ne laisserai personne t'en faire.

Si elle savait combien de fois il est passé devant son travail, qu'il voulait s'arrêter mais jamais il n'avait trouvé le courage de le faire.  
Faith baisse la tête.

Bosco : Un truc qui ne va pas ?  
Faith : Cette histoire, se retrouver ensemble comme avant…  
Bosco : ouais ça fait drôle, hein ?  
Faith : je dois appeler…  
Bosco : Miller ? Je ne savais pas que vous étiez ensemble avant que ce psychopathe ne le dise dans sa lettre. Tu te rends compte Faith ? Après toutes ces années ensemble, il a fallu juste un événement pour que l'on devienne des étrangers l'un pour l'autre. Et faut que ce soit un fêlé qui me l'apprenne. Je ne savais même pas que tu avais déménagé. Tu vas me dire, je ne sais plus rien de toi maintenant.

Il baisse la tête mais Faith s'avance et lui prend le menton afin qu'il la regarde.

Faith : Il y'a une chose dont je suis sûre Bosco, c'est que tu restes mon ami. Et que… jamais je ne regretterais les 13 ans passés ensemble, jamais tu m'entends ? On ne s'est pas donné signe de vie, et je comprends que tu m'en veuilles, mais on est là, face à face, à se prendre la tête alors qu'il faudrait rattraper le temps perdu, tu ne crois pas ?  
Bosco : Je sais pas… Je ne sais plus… Tellement de choses ont changé… Et puis, merde Brad ! Faut que je m'occupe de son enterrement… Et je… 

Il est coupé par un sanglot, Faith se rapproche un peu plus et le laisse poser sa tête au creux de son épaule. Elle se sent honteuse, elle est là avec lui, à le consoler de la mort d'un homme, de son partenaire… alors que c'était elle sa partenaire, et elle le restera toujours, elle l'espère. Elle se sent honteuse d'être jalouse d'un homme mort, honteuse d'être partie comme ça, de ne pas lui avoir donné de nouvelles, honteuse de ce qu'elle a ressenti en le revoyant, honteuse de le vouloir pour elle seule. 

Faith : Ca va aller, Boz, je suis là, ça va aller.

A ce moment là, une vitre du commissariat explose, un projectile venant s'arrêter à terre. Bosco redresse la tête. Un fumigène comme à en sortir, suivit par les cris de plusieurs officiers.

Bosco : C'est quoi ce bord…

Les portes des cellules s'ouvrent, et les prisonniers commencent à s'éparpiller, un d'entre eux commence à frapper le plancton, tandis que trois autres brandissent des armes.  
Bosco, d'instinct, tire Faith derrière lui, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un pas, un des prisonnier sort d'une pièce en côté et lui braque un fusil à pompe sur la tempe.

Seth : Bouge pas, mon joli ! 

Au même moment au 53ème, Finney démarre la voiture, puis en compagnie de Ty et Sacha s'éloigne du central lorsque une explosion se fait entendre, et Ty voit avec horreur les patrouilleuses se soulever par le souffle, le commissariat exploser et une ombre s'abattre sur eux.

TBC…


	8. un méchant nommé Leroy

CHAPITRE 8 

Finney voit une patrouilleuse soulevée par le souffle et retomber sur eux, il accélère de justesse avant que la voiture ne s'écrase par terre. Il s'arrête puis les trois collègues descendent de la voiture.

Sacha : Seigneur Dieu  
Ty : Brendan appelle les pompiers

Finney s'exécute tandis que plus loin, une voiture démarre. 

Homme : Et de un !

79ème 

Bosco : Fais pas le con  
Seth : Pourquoi est-ce que je me gênerais de butter le poulet qui m'a mis en taule, hein ? De toute manière, regardes, tes copains sont dépassés.

C'est alors que des coups de feu retentissent, Bosco en profite pour prendre l'arme à Seth, qui commence à se débattre, sous les yeux effarés de Faith, tandis que policiers et prisonniers se tirent dessus, un policier est abattu froidement d'une balle entre les deux yeux, sont partenaires riposte, tirant dans l'estomac du prisonnier qui s'effondre en tirant sur le policier, qui hurle avant de tomber à terre en se tenant le genoux, tandis que d'autres flics se bagarrent avec deux autres types. Faith regarde le chaos devant elle avant de sentir une balle siffler à son oreille, elle s'accroupit puis sent une main sur son épaule, se retourne et voit Sanchez derrière elle. 

Faith : Lieutenant ? Mais ils les ont eu où ces armes ?  
Sanchez : Certains ont investi l'armurerie, d'après ce que je sais, ils sont 12 en tout  
Faith : Vous avez battu votre quota d'arrestations aujourd'hui ou quoi ?  
Sanchez : On voit rien

53ème 

Jimmy : Ty ?  
Ty : MERDE ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut ce type à la fin ? Tous nous tuer ?  
Finney : Il est dingue  
Ty : Y'a des morts   
Jimmy : Ty cette bombe était prévue pour causer de gros dommages, tous ce que nous avons retrouvés pour le moment sont des cadavres.

Ty se prend la tête entre ses mains, puis la secoue.

Sacha : Chéri ?  
Ty : Ils sont tous morts, par MA faute  
Sacha : Ce n'est pas ta faute, ni la mienne, seulement celle de ce malade.

Elle sent son mari commencer à pleurer, elle se sent mal, mal de déplorer autant de victimes. Mais elle rend grâce à Dieu qu'il soit encore vivant.

Carlos arrive

Carlos : Ca va vieux ?

Ty redresse la tête, entre ces deux là, c'est toujours histoire sans paroles et Sacha comme Finney le sentent. Carlos hoche la tête négativement, tandis que plus loin des corps s'étendent dans la rue, et les pompiers s'affèrent sur l'antre du commissariat.

Je regarde les rues défilées, ces rues où j'ai passé 26 ans à essayé de résoudre des problèmes, et mon sourire ne fait que grandir. On arrive bientôt au 79ème et l'on change de quartier, que je connais bien pour y avoir habité. Et même si rien n'a changé ici, je ressens ce changement qui s'est effectué en moi. Je vois Dave se saisir de son portable lorsque celui-ci sonne.

Swersky : Allô ? … Hé ! Sanchez ! Quoi ? … Oui je les préviens, y'a des blessés ? Oh Seigneur, on arrive.

Il raccroche et à son expression je peux dire que quelque chose de grave est arrivée, mais son portable sonne de nouveau.

Swersky : Ouais ! Ty mais… quoi ? Saleté de SALETE BORDEL DE MERDE… Très bien écoute, vient au 79ème tout de suite, y'a aussi un problème là bas.

Il balance le téléphone.

Sully : Dave ?

Il me regarde puis commence à m'expliquer. 

79ème 

Faith sent ses yeux la piquer à cause des fumigènes qui se propagent de plus en plus vite. Elle ne peut qu'entendre les bruits mais ne distingue rien.

Faith : Bosco ?

Toujours des coups de feu, des bruits de bagarre, des cris, mais rien qu'elle ne puisse faire. Elle avance à genoux et à tâtons dans ce brouillard. Elle est alors arrêtée par un autre prisonnier lui portant une arme à sa tempe.

Prisonnier : Bye chérie

Faith sent quelqu'un la prendre par la taille, elle se retrouve avachit contre un mur tandis qu'une détonation retentit et le l'homme s'écroule. Elle reste sans bouger puis voit une ombre arriver vers elle.

Sanchez : Yokas ?  
Faith : Lieutenant ?  
Sanchez : Vous n'avez rien ?   
Faith : pas de casse non, merci. Je n'arrive pas à trouver Bosco  
Sanchez : J'ai réussi à appeler Dave, il arrive.

Le haut parleur retentit à ce moment là. Seth prend la parole et tout le monde s'arrête. 

Seth : Désolé de tout ce vacarme, mais il va falloir qu'on parte ! Si quelqu'un bouge, on les butte.

Faith regarde avec effroi Bosco parmi les trois policiers, tandis que leurs collègues encore vivants se tiennent à l'écart, les autres prisonniers les tenant en joue.

Faith : Faites que les renforts arrivent, vite !

53ème 

Ty raccroche son portable et n'en revient pas, le 79ème être assaillit, comment est-ce possible, et tous les corps de ses officiers sortis les uns après les autres, il se croit dans un cauchemar.

Finney : J'ai appelé le Lieutenant Miller, il est en route avec des équipes pour le 79ème, le 43ème à été prévenu, et Santiago fait renfort. On doit y aller  
Ty : C'était mes hommes  
Finney : Y'en avait à moi aussi, mais on ne peut plus rien faire maintenant  
Ty : Et c'est tout ce que ça te fait ?  
Finney : Ecoutez Lieutenant, à l'heure où nous parlons un commissariat est submerger par une révolte, des officiers de police ont été tués et d'autres sont retenus prisonniers, et j'aimerais autant que la tragédie qui vient de se produire avec nos hommes ne se produisent pas là bas, est-ce clair ?

Ty regarde Finney lui parler et réalise qu'il ne peut se permettre de perdre encore d'autres personnes, surtout certains de ses anciens collègues.

Finney : On peut y aller maintenant ? Le Capitaine prend la suite des opérations. 

C'est alors qu'ils entendent un grand cri derrière eux.

Grimaldi : Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?

Sacha s'avance vers lui, rejoint de Ty et Brendan.

Sacha : Jelly ? Je croyais que tu étais…  
Jelly : J'ai eu une petite faim je suis sorti par derrière mais…

Ty et Brendan se regardent puis se mettent à sourire

Sacha : T'as une voiture ?  
Grimaldi : Oui j'en sors  
Sacha : Ca fera l'affaire.  
Grimaldi : Mais de quoi tu parles, qu'est-ce qui se passe

Ils montent dans la voiture de Jelly.

Ty : Aller roule  
Jelly : Quelqu'un pourrait-il me dire…  
Sacha : Jelly ?  
Jelly : Quoi ?  
Ty/Finney/Sacha : LA FERME

79ème 

Seth, suivit des 9 autres, se dirige lentement vers la sortie, tenant en joue trois policiers dont Bosco, qui essaye tant bien que mal de marcher sans béquilles, sur son plâtre.

Bosco : Tu fais une grosse erreur là   
Seth : Ta gueule !  
Bosco : Tu comptes aller où ?  
Seth : Je ne sais pas encore, mais en ce qui te concerne si tu te la fermes pas t'iras rejoindre St Pierre.  
Bosco : T'es croyant en plus  
Seth : Ahh ! AVANCE

Mais alors qu'ils sortent, ils voient des camions et voitures de police arriver.

Seth : MERDE ! On rentre, on rentre !

Tout le monde se rabat à l'intérieur.

Seth : À croire que les règles du jeu viennent de changer.

Manny et Ruèz arrivent avec leurs hommes devant le 79ème, je les vois, ils sont tous aussi choqués que nous, il doit certainement être au courant pour le 53ème. Les tireurs d'élite sont postés sur les toits, et nous à quelques mètres du commissariat. Une centaine de policiers sont présents, ceux du 79ème, en patrouille, sont revenus. La criminalité a le champ libre à **New** York aujourd'hui. Je regarde Swersky et peux dire qu'il est inquiet. Comment retourner dans la police, vivez un jour pareil et je vous garantis que vous faites tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir pour calmer le jeu.

Manny : Lieu ?

Swersky se retourne par réflexe.

Manny : Quelle est la situation ?  
Swersky : Rébellion de prisonniers apparemment.  
Sully : Comme si on n'avait pas déjà assez de merde sur le dos comme ça.  
Ty : SULLY ?

Je vois mon ancien équipier sortir de la voiture de Jelly, suivit par Finney et Sacha, Grimaldi en arrière.

Sully : Je suis désolé Ty  
Ty : Faut arrêter ce type. Ca à un rapport ce chahut ?  
Sully : Je ne pense pas  
Sacha : ils sont combien ?

Le négociateur arrive, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, grand et bien bedonnant. Je le connais pour avoir eu à travailler avec.

Mayers : 2 sont morts. Il reste 10 prisonniers, 25 flics, dont 3 morts et 7 blessés. C'est tout ce qu'ils ont voulu me dire, notre arrivée les a effrayé. Et d'ici peu il va falloir intervenir avant que tout ça ne se finisse en bain de sang.   
Je tourne la tête et voit Manny, anxieux. Tout ça nous rappelle de mauvais souvenirs. Je le vois sortir une feuille de sa poche

Manny : Regardez ça !

Swersky lui prend des mains

Sully : C'est quoi cette merde ?  
Ruèz : une empreinte retrouvée sur la lettre.  
Sacha : Les démons du passé refont surface  
Swersky : C'est une blague  
Manny : J'ai bien peur que non  
Ruèz : On connaît tous l'histoire du 55, Monsieur.  
Ty : Et c'est cette enflure qui a fait exploser mon commissariat  
Jelly : Peuvent pas nous foutre la paix.  
Miller : SWERSKY

Le revoilà lui

Miller : Faith est à l'intérieur   
Ty : Comme 22 flics encore en vie  
Mayers : On m'explique ?

Je vois Swersky lui tendre la feuille.  
Mayers : Bon Dieu  
Finney : Son oncle à pas réussi à nous avoir il y'a 6ans  
Ty : Leroy Mann, neveu de Donald Mann, je rêve  
Mayers : Meilleur ami, Seth Ciamaré?  
Jelly : Un italien de plus, ils ont tous de sales caractères de toute façon.  
Sully : Pourquoi ?

Je suis perdu par la surprise de Mayers lorsqu'il prononce ce nom.

Mayers : Le mec que j'ai eu au téléphone, qui dirige à l'intérieur, s'est présenté sous ce nom.   
Sacha : le monde est petit.  
Swersky : Donc c'était prévu ?  
Ty : Ce qui veut dire que… que Leroy Mann est dans le coin  
Mayers : Je pense qu'il est un peu plus intelligent que ça.  
Jelly : Pourquoi maintenant  
Sully : Apprends à lire, il était en taule, il en est sorti il y'a un an…  
Mayers : il a dû prévoir ça minutieusement  
Miller : Et on fait comment alors, son meilleur ami est entrain de retenir ma femme là dedans, et ils ne doivent être somme toute pas au courant de qui est ce mec   
Finney : C'est nouveau ça, depuis quand vous êtes mariés ?

Miller lui lance un regard noir et je rigole intérieurement. Nos démons reviennent nous hanter, comme ce personnage que j'étais et suis redevenu depuis quelques minutes maintenant. Qui aurait pu se douter, qu'une affaire vieille de 6 ans, ressurgisse comme ça. Dans la famille mafiosi, je voudrais le neveu qui veut venger la mort de son oncle qui auparavant a voulu venger la mort de son fils… Une histoire de dingue. Swersky regarde dans le vague et je peux dire qu'il s'inquiète pour Faith ; et qu'il revoit Bosco dans ce lit d'hôpital il y'a 6 ans, sans savoir s'il allait s'en sortir. Durant mon service, je les ai vu se prendre la tête un nombre incalculable de fois, mais ces deux là sont comme père et fils.

Miller : Les fils de pute ils avaient prévu le coup. C'est pour ça cette lettre ?  
Manny : On croirait presque qu'il est intelligent y'a des moment   
Swersky : Santiago.

Je vois une voiture arriver et… Le chef de la police en descendre.

Hooker : Dave ?  
Swersky : Hé !

Swersky connaît tout le monde, c'est pas possible. Je les entends s'expliquer brièvement, puis Hooker me salue et va vers Ty

Hooker : Lieutenant je vous présente mes condoléances.  
Ty : Merci  
Hooker : Lieutenant Swersky, vous reprenez du service, je vous charge de superviser toute cette opération puisqu'il s'agit de vos hommes.

Hooker lui tend un badge, et Swersky affiche un énorme sourire. 

Swersky : En collaboration avec le Lieutenant Davis, si vous êtes d'accord

Hooker lui fait signe de la tête. 

Finney : Bon retour chef.

A l'intérieur 

Seth : Ces enflures se foutent de nous  
Gary : on fait quoi ?

Seth affiche un grand sourire, puis regarde Bosco. Faith, toujours cachée derrière la rambarde, sent l'appréhension monter.

Seth : on va leur faire un petit cadeau !  
Bosco : faut te faire soigner !

Seth assène un grand coup dans la joue de Bosco, dont la tête part en côté. Faith ne peu s'empêcher de hurler, se lève, puis braque Seth, surprit.

Faith : Lâche ton arme, ça vaut pour tout le monde  
Seth : Je ne crois pas non

Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, Seth se saisit de Bosco et le met devant lui. Faith regarde son ancien partenaire, dont la lèvre saigne et la joue devient noire. 

Bosco (murmurant) : Faith, non.

Leurs regards s'échangent, Faith peut voir la douleur mais avant tout l'inquiétude dans le regard de Bosco, et sans prévenir Seth dirige son arme vers Faith qui a juste le temps de se mettre par terre avant que la balle ne vienne se loger dans le mur derrière elle. Gary, un autre prisonnier se met à canarder la rambarde, ou Sanchez se trouve aussi. Il prend Faith par la main mais un prisonnier leur barre la route.

Seth : Waouh ! Que d'excitation, mon pote, t'es pas d'accord  
Bosco : FAITH ! 

Jeremy, prisonnier, met en joue Sanchez et Faith puis les fait descendre et rejoindre les policiers, regroupés mais impuissants. Faith s'assoit sans lâcher Bosco du regard. 

Dehors 

Manny : C'était quoi ces coups de feu  
Mayers : ils ne répondent pas au téléphone.   
Miller : Ca serait étonnant. Je vais faire intervenir mes gars  
Ty : une approche moins sportive pourrait peut-être marcher, non ?  
Swersky : Entièrement d'accord  
Miller : Et s'il vous voit, il va les tuer.  
Manny : À l'heure qu'il est il doit prendre son pied. Mann pourrait être là   
Finney : Ce mec est plus doué et surtout plus intelligent que son oncle, ça m'étonnerait.  
Sacha : On fait quoi alors

C'est alors qu'ils entendent un grand cri provenant du toit et voient Seth, tenant un policier devant lui. 

Seth : Ca va les gars ?  
Miller : On entre ! Go, Go, Go !   
Seth : Vous connaissez les crêpes ?  
Mayers : Ne faites rien de stupide  
Seth : je vais partir de toute manière, Leroy vous dit bonjour  
Swersky : Quel enfoiré

C'est alors qu'un bruit assourdissant se fait entendre derrière eux et ils voient un hélicoptère arriver, tandis que les prisonniers se regroupent autour des otages.

Miller aperçoit Faith et je sens qu'il est effrayé. 

Swersky : on y va

Je vois Ty, Sacha, Finney, Miller, Manny ainsi que quelques hommes entrer dans le commissariat. Je m'apprête à y aller lorsque je vois Seth. Il est toujours avec le flic devant lui, mais ne fait rien. Et soudain ce sentiment de peur me gagne, je vois Seth me faire un grand sourire puis pointer quelque chose du doigt, juste avant que l'hélicoptère ne se pose sur le l'arrière du toit. Je tourne la tête et voit une voiture, un homme à l'intérieur, le même homme que sur la photo vu un peu plus tôt, ce psychopathe, Leroy Mann. C'est alors que je réalise. Il me fait un grand sourire, et je le vois appuyer sur un bouton. Je tourne la tête pour essayer de les prévenir de ne pas rentrer, mais c'est alors qu'un bruit assourdissant se fait entendre, l'hélicoptère ainsi que le commissariat partent en même temps dans un souffle, je pense une dernière fois à ma femme et je vois les corps de mes amis s'élever en l'air.  
TBC…


	9. démons du passé

CHAPITRE 9

Je me baisse lorsque les vitres de la patrouilleuse volent en éclats, je suis effrayé, je ne peux plus ni bouger ni respirer, je vois Leroy Mann démarrer en trombe du coin de l'œil, mais je ne peux rien faire. Je me couche au sol, et aperçois un corps tomber de l'autre côté de la patrouilleuse, une main ensanglantée venant se déposer à terre, je ne sais pas qui c'est. Je ferme les yeux, je ne peux pas assister à tout ça, c'est un cauchemar duquel je dois me réveiller, j'entends des cris, des cris d'agonie, de terreur, de souffrance, mais ne peux réagir. Comme au jour de ma première fusillade, je reste sans rien faire, impuissant face à la démence de ce malade. Et je me cache, voulant fuir tout ça, cette chaleur qui me frôle, ce verre qui vient s'incruster dans ma chaire, cette immondice venant heurter mon âme. Le policier n'est plus là, en moi, seul l'enfant effrayé se brise à cette réalité que je veux fuir. Je pense à Ty, Finney, et les autres, Dave, Manny, Sacha, Bosco, Faith…  
Mais ce bruit assourdissant à mes oreilles, ce vrombissement qui me glace bien que j'essaye de le nier. Je dois me lever, y aller, les voir.

Je relève la tête et voit un corps s'écraser sur le capot de la patrouilleuse, et moi qui reste là, regardant… Mes muscles se raidissent à cette vision d'horreur d'un corps brûlé et déchiqueté ; méconnaissable. Le badge presque intact du policier me révèle qu'il est du 1er district, celui de Santiago. Je regarde ces yeux qui me supplient, ces larmes qui coulent, ce corps qui me demande de l'aide, ce carnage devant moi, ce policier qui vit encore, s'accrochant au peu d'espoir que sa condition lui apporte, avant qu'il ne lâche son dernier soupire dans un cri d'agonie.

C'est alors que je me décide à regarder au-delà de cet homme inexistant désormais, et ma terreur se transforme en rage à la vue de ce champ de combat, de ce sang qui s'écoule, de ces corps jonchant le sol, et de ma terreur à avancer.   
J'entends quelqu'un hurler, avant de me rendre compte que ma propre voix me revient en écho, je crie désespéramment le nom de Ty et de mes anciens collègues, de mes amis, je vois cette ombre bouger au sol et réalise que c'est la mienne, je cours, je trouve cette force d'aller en avant et de courir, enjambant les corps, les débris, fuyant ou affrontant ce chaos. Je vois certains policiers qui n'étaient pas rentrés, ainsi que les tireurs d'élite, arriver en aide, puis les sirènes des pompiers et des ambulances résonnant à mes tympans comme un orgue dans une cathédrale. Ma rage est plus forte que ma peur, et je continue à avancer, toujours plus loin, espérant les retrouver tous, en vie, cet espoir qui m'a fait tenir 26 années durant, cette adrénaline qui remonte, et ma détermination qui me domine.

Sully : TY ? DAVE ?

J'entends Mayers, en côté, hurler pour les secours, qui arrivent, mais je ne peux tourner la tête. La guerre entre cette ordure de Mann et moi a commencé, je ne le laisserai pas, la seule certitude que j'ai est que je le tuerai de mes mains dès que je le verrai, dans ce face à face que je viens de programmer. Et il rejoindra son Oncle en enfer, je lui en fais la promesse.

Sacha : Sully ?

Je me retourne et la vois, la tête en sang, boitillant, mais là, en face de moi, et je ne peux que la serrer dans mes bras.

Sully : Tu n'as rien ? Tu n'as rien ?

Ma voix tremble, mais elle me sourit.

Sacha : Ca peut aller.  
Sully : Seigneur. TY ?  
Ty : Ca va !

Il arrive, et à ce moment précis, je reprends foi. Foi en la vie, et aux miracles, c'est à peine si je peux croire qu'il est vivant, se tenant debout juste à 2 mètres de moi. Je sens alors un liquide couler le long de mes joues, des larmes que je ne peux plus tenir désormais. J'entends les pompiers commencer à se mettre en place, mais mon regard se tourne de nouveau vers le commissariat en flammes.

Sully : Les autres…  
Ty : Finney est blessé, mais légèrement, Swersky s'est cassé le bras et a été brûlé, quant à Manny, Bosco et Faith, je n'en sais rien du tout. Miller vient d'être évacué, il est entrain de râler plus qu'autre chose.

Mayers : Aidez nous, grouillez vous ?

Je regarde des ambulanciers faire leur travail, une cinquantaine de flics est allongée par terre, et regarde Sacha qui comme moi ne peut retenir des larmes de peine mais avant tout de haine. Les pompiers entrent dans le commissariat, d'autres ambulances arrivent. Je reconnais Carlos et Lévine, qui se dirigent vers nous

Carlos : C'est quoi ce bordel ? Vous allez bien ?  
Holly : Sacha ?  
Sacha : Ouais rien de méchant, mais eux…

Elle pointe son doigt en direction des hommes agonisant à terre, certains nous transpercent de leur regard, tandis que Carlos s'agenouille à leurs côtés, ces regards de peur, d'incompréhension, de peine, ces regards que je ne peux soutenir. Jamais en devenant flic je n'avais pensé à de telles catastrophes, et en trois heures de temps mes cauchemars se réalisent. D'abord cette explosion à Haggerty, puis la fusillade de l'hôpital, le 53ème qui explose puis le 79ème.

Trois heures, seulement trois heures pour que tout ça se passe, et je réalise que nous avons fait ce que Leroy Mann voulait, se réunir pour tous nous avoir. Mais nous sommes toujours ces flics, ceux du 55ème, avec notre ténacité et notre acharnement. Et jamais, jamais personne ne pourra nous séparer. 

Tout avait été programmé par ce fou, et je me retrouve une fois de plus dans cet hôpital, alors que trois de mes collègues, car ils le sont toujours au fond de moi, n'ont pas encore été retrouvés, tandis qu'à la télé, les infos ne cessent de repasser les évènements de la journée, et j'apprends que le nombre de morts dans les forces de police a atteint son paroxysme en une journée, 123. 123 morts juste pour nous, à cause de la folie d'un homme, à cause du dévouement des autres policiers pour notre équipe, et mon regard s'attarde une fois de plus sur les quelques morceaux de verres jonchant encore le sol, les vitres brisées maintenues par de vulgaires morceaux de scotch dans cet hôpital aux allures d'apocalypse, tous ces blessés défilant sous mes yeux, ces secouristes prononçant des discours incompréhensibles, et moi qui reste là, pétrifié, à ne rien faire.

Je vois le docteur Fields passer à ce moment là, il travaille toujours ici mais je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte, il se dirige vers une salle d'examen encore opérationnelle. Je vois Swersky à travers une vitre, le Dr Hickman s'occupant de lui, et Dave qui à l'air inquiet. Se sentir impuissant, quoi de plus dur. Les médecins sont débordés, environs 75 blessés entre l'explosion du 53ème et du 79ème, plus celle d'Haggerty avant. Des bandages de fortunes sont fais à certains, des infirmières que je n'avais jamais vu se précipitent sur les cas les plus grave. Je vois Finney en exam 2, allongé sur un lit, tandis qu'un médecin l'ausculte. Puis Miller au téléphone, essayant d'avoir des nouvelles de la situation, sans doute par Mayers, chose que je n'ai pas le courage de faire.

Ty : Ils vont les retrouver

Je lève la tête et peux voir cette détermination dans le regard de mon ancien partenaire, regard qui change en une fraction de seconde lorsqu'il fixe les portes derrière moi, et ce à quoi j'assiste alors, en voyant les trois brancards s'insinuer dans l'hôpital, me fait sentir mal.

TBC


	10. vivre et survivre

Chapitre 10

Je regarde les ambulanciers transporter les corps inertes de Manny, Faith et Bosco, prononçant des termes incompréhensibles, puis voit Ty ; l'air choqué. Chacun des brancards est différé dans une pièce différente, tandis que Swersky arrive en boitant et met une main devant sa bouche. J'entends le Dr Fields crier après Miller, qui se précipite vers la trauma où Faith vient d'être dirigée. 

Dr Fields : Vous ne pouvez pas y aller  
Miller : Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Laissez moi  
Swersky : Lieutenant, calmez vous   
Miller : Mais…  
Swersky : Y'a pas de « mais » 

Il le pousse, le Dr Fields et quelques agents tentent de le maîtriser, puis le ramènent à sa chambre. Il tourne une dernière fois sa tête vers Faith, cette femme pour qui il donnerait sa vie, avec qui il se voit vieillir, sans qui il ne pourrait plus vivre. Depuis 4 ans qu'ils sont ensemble, avant qu'elle ne soit transférée dans son unité, il n'avait pu imaginer un bonheur aussi immense. Son divorce d'avec sa femme l'avait complètement brisé, et il était devenu un homme cynique, froid, distant… avant qu'elle n'apparaisse. Il l'avait croisé au 55ème, avait travaillé peu de temps avec elle et jamais il n'aurait pensé que cette femme aurait pu agir ainsi sur lui de la sorte. Ils avaient emménagé voilà à peine six mois ensemble, et tout allait pour le mieux, même s'il la trouvait parfois distante, et souvent il s'était posé la question de savoir si quelqu'un d'autre prenait une place importante dans sa vie. Mais chaque fois qu'il avait essayé d'aborder le sujet, elle s'était renfermée sur elle. Et il avait fini par se convaincre d'une paranoïa passagère de sa part. Mais la voir étendue, comme ça, du sang la recouvrant de part et d'autres, le rend fou.

Sully : Ca va Lieutenant ?  
Swersky : Mieux qu'eux

Je regarde les trois salles rapprochées, où gisent les corps de trois des notre, les équipes médicales s'afférant autour d'eux. Je vois Hooker, le chef de la police, entrer dans ce lieu de mort.

Hooker : Des nouvelles ?  
Swersky : Je crois n'avoir jamais encore assisté à quelque chose pareille.  
Hooker : le Lieutenant Sanchez est décédé   
Swersky : Seigneur.  
Hooker : Vous n'avez pas l'air en très grande forme

Je regarde Swersky pour la première fois depuis cette explosion, et voit ses bars bandés, sans doute à cause de brûlures.

Ty : Je vais voir Finney et Sacha, je reviens

Il s'éloigne et à sa démarche, je peux dire qu'il est horrifié de la situation, tandis que la télé nous fait part de nouvelles victimes, ces vautours de journalistes se délectant de ce genre de tragédie.

Hooker : Leroy Mann, c'est ça ?  
Sully : Je l'ai vu, il était là, c'est lui qui a causé tout ça  
Swersky : Il était là ?  
Sully : Je l'ai vu appuyer sur le détonateur.   
Hooker : Ca n'a aucun sens, il a tué son meilleur ami dans cette explosion  
Swersky : Si comme je pense ce gars est aussi taré que son oncle, ça ne m'étonne guère. Il faut retrouver ce salopard. En moins de trois heures, il a mis à sac la moitié de la ville, fait exploser deux commissariats et tué plus de 130 flics. Et mes anciens hommes… Davis, Finney, où vont-ils être affecté, hein ? A peine je reprends du service que tout se déroule de travers  
Hooker : Lieutenant, ce n'est en rien votre faute  
Swersky : À une époque, j'aurais prévu ce genre de chose, je ne les aurais pas laissé entrer. Sans parler que ce mec va tenter de nouveau quelque chose s'il sait qu'on en a réchappé.  
Hooker : Je vais vous réaffecter.  
Sully : Si chacun se trouve à un bout de la ville, ça va être dur de coincer ce gars. Et si c'est pour transformer la ville en champ de bataille…

Mais je vois Hooker s'éloigner, et je sens cette rage me tenailler de part en part. Swersky se dirige vers la trauma 3 où Manny a reprit conscience, tandis que l'état de Faith et Bosco est toujours critique.  
Bizarrement je ne me sens en rien tranquille, instinct de flic sans doute. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me doute que cette nouvelle heure se passe sans incident. 

Ty entre voir Finney et Sacha, mis dans une pièce à part. Il se dirige vers Sacha et la prend dans ses bras puis l'embrasse.

Ty : Ca va Brendan ?  
Finney : Quelques coupures et quelques brûlures, rien de bien méchant   
Sacha : J'ai eu peur lorsque je ne t'ai pas trouvé tout de suite

Ty la regarde d'un air rageur et emplit d'émotions.

Sacha : je t'aime Ty  
Ty : Hé ! Tu me fais quoi là ? On va trouver ce salopard et on va le boucler, point barre !

Il la sent se blottir entre ses bras et pose sa tête sur la sienne.

Ty : Personne ne te fera de mal, tu m'entends ?  
Sacha : des nouvelles de tes hommes ? 

Ty baisse la tête négativement.

Ty : J'ai été voir le Dr Dickinson, il travaillait à l'Hôpital du Salut avant, il vient d'être affecté ici y'a deux jours. Il a prit en charge une partie des gars évacués, mais aucun n'a survécu. Il me reste en tout et pour tout quatre hommes qui n'étaient pas encore rentrés au commissariat, j'avais réunis tout le monde mais…  
Sacha : Calme toi. Il veut nous faire la peau ? Très bien, tout ça n'est qu'un jeu pour lui, alors jouons ! 

Finney sort discrètement de la pièce, puis se dirige vers le téléphone et compose un numéro. 

Grace : Brendan ?  
Finney : Chérie ?  
Grace : Oh mon Dieu, j'ai cru que… J'ai vu aux infos…  
Finney : Je vais bien, ma puce. Ecoutes moi, je veux que tu partes chez ma mère quelques temps avec Steeven.  
Grace : Quoi ? Non, je veux rester avec toi.

Il l'entend sangloter

Finney : Il ne m'arrivera rien, je te le promets, je veux juste te savoir à l'abri, c'est tout  
Grace : Brendan, en t'épousant je savais ce qui m'attendait, je vais envoyer Steeven chez ta mère quelques jours, mais je veux rester près de toi, tu m'entends ?  
Finney : Hors de question, tu pars avec  
Grace : Sergent…   
Finney : Ne commence pas. Je me sentirais plus tranquille. Ne m'oblige pas à venir te passer les menottes  
Grace (dans un petit rire) : Comme si ça serait la première fois. 

Brendan rigole intérieurement en repensant à leur intimité, et à cette femme qui le comble jour après jour.

Grace (sérieusement) : Ty va bien ? Tes amis ? Les infos disent que deux commissariats ont explosé…   
Finney : Ty n'est pas blessé, mais trois de mes anciens collègues…

Grace sent la voix de son mari se serrer. 

Grace : Attrape ce type, mais fais attention s'il te plaît.   
Brendan : Je t'aime ma puce  
Grace : Moi aussi.  
Brendan : Quitte la ville le plutôt possible  
Grace : A condition que tu me fasses la promesse que cette conversation n'est pas un adieu  
Brendan : Je ne te laisserais jamais, tu m'entends ?   
Grace : Alors je pars dès ce soir  
Brendan : Appelle moi dès que tu seras arrivée. Embrasses Steeven.  
Grace : Ouais… Et Brendan ?  
Finney : Oui ?  
Grace : Je t'aime 

Il sourit, elle lui disait environ une vingtaine de fois par jour mais jamais il ne s'en lassait.

Finney : Idem. Je dois te laisser

Il raccroche puis sent un nœud se former dans sa gorge. Il ne sait pas ce qui l'attend, se diriger vers l'inconnu… 

Je regarde, affolé, Manny s'agiter dans tous les sens, puis le brancard de Faith être évacué en urgence vers la chirurgie.

Sully : Dr Hickman qu'est-ce qui se passe

Mais elle ne prend pas le temps de répondre, et je lis la peur sur son visage, tandis que des manœuvres de réanimation s'imputent au corps de Bosco, le Dr Wilson, nouveau dans le service, criant à tout va, et je vois Mary se charger du défibrillateur, puis Swersky fermer les yeux devant ce spectacle morbide.

Cimetière 

Leroy Mann et un de ses acolytes sont penchés sur une tombe, puis Leroy sourit.

Leroy : Repose en paix salle garce ! Tes amis vont venir te rejoindre, tous autant qu'ils sont !

Sur ce, l'autre homme commence à casser la stèle, le nom de Maritza Cruz s'effaçant sous les coups.

Hôpital de la Pitié 

Je regarde les médecins, les palettes dans les mains, attendant je ne sais quoi, le corps de Bosco ne répondant plus à leurs interventions. Je vois le Dr Hickman revenir, la blouse en sang, et Swersky l'accaparer. 

Swersky : Alors ?

Miller arrive en furie vers eux, il ne tient pas en place non plus celui-là.

Dr Hickman : Elle a de multiples traumatismes dus à l'explosion, dont une hémorragie interne. Heureusement le cœur et les poumons fonctionnent bien, ils lui font passer un scanner en ce moment, elle souffre d'un traumatisme crânien assez sévère, elle a aussi de multiples brûlures au niveau des jambes, mais n'en gardera pas de séquelles. D'ici quelques minutes, le chirurgien s'occupera d'elle.  
Miller : Mais ça va aller, hein ?  
Dr Hickman : L'hémorragie a pu être stoppée, quand au reste, je suis vraiment désolée mais je ne peux pas me prononcer.

Et elle nous laisse, nous pauvres fous, qui essayons de mener une guerre contre un psychopathe intouchable et surtout introuvable. Je me sens mal à l'annonce du Dr Hickman, mais plus encore en réalisant l'étendue des dégâts, à entendre certains officiers parler derrière mon dos des pertes qui s'alourdissent, alors qu'il me jettent un regard accusateur. J'aperçois Ty au loin, avec Sacha, lui ayant perdu presque tous ses hommes. Je sais qu'il ne veut pas que sa femme soit près de lui, mais être flic ne s'invente pas, ce job nous l'avons tous dans la peau. Ce travail qui nous conduit à commettre des erreurs mais aussi à sauver des vies, à sourire comme à pleurer, à attendre et s'inquiéter.

Je vois Manny, inerte sur le brancard, le Médecin s'en occupant sortant de la salle. 

Sully : Pour lui ?  
Dr Dickinson : On va l'installer dans une des dernières chambres qu'il nous reste. Nous l'avons mis sous sédatifs, il n'a pas arrêté de proliférer le nom d'un certain Ruèz, son partenaire apparemment, et d'un certain Cruz. Il n'est pas trop mal en point compte tenu de la situation, mais je préfère le garder.  
Ruèz, je ne sais même pas qui est ce gars, sans doute celui qui est venu nous rejoindre et est entré dans le commissariat avant que tout n'explose. Perdre son partenaire… Il n'y a rien de pire pour un flic. D'abord Bosco avec Digliani, puis Santiago.

Sully : Cruz ?

C'est alors que je réalise, peut-être Mann est-il allé au cimetière ou le Sergent est enterrée, elle avait toujours voulu être auprès de sa sœur, nous avons respecté ses vœux lors de son enterrement. Manny la connaissait bien, je les ai vu travailler souvent ensemble, et je pense qu'il avait plus de sentiments pour elle qu'un ami se doit d'avoir. Personne ne s'attendait à sa mort, quand Bosco est venu nous l'annoncer se fut un véritable choc. Personne n'a vraiment jamais su pourquoi elle avait fait ça, se sacrifier de la sorte, personne sauf peut-être Santiago. Je me tourne vers Swersky qui est déjà au téléphone 

Swersky : J'ai appelé un ami au 43ème, il envoie des hommes là-bas. Et il va rechercher Mann.

Pourquoi mon instinct ne prédit-il rien de bon ? Je me retourne vers la pièce où se trouve toujours Bosco, Wilson entrain de le choquer pour la énième fois, cette scène si familière qui était restée gravée dans ma mémoire lorsque j'avais vu 6 ans auparavant un corps ensanglanté à peine reconnaissable passer devant moi. 

Swersky se tient à côté de moi, et pour la première fois je ne peux dire ce qu'il pense, son regard est vide. J'entends Wilson crier, puis les palettes se reposer. Mon cœur bondit, l'espoir renaît. Mary lui sourit, ce doit être bon signe. Je revois cette flamme dans ses yeux, la même qu'elle a lorsqu'elle sauve une vie, la même qui me brûle intérieurement, qui m'anime lorsque j'étais sur le terrain, celle qui nous permet de nous sentir utile, qui nous guide. 

Swersky lâche un soupire, de soulagement sans doute. Hooker revient vers nous.

Hooker : J'ai appelé le maire, il voudrait…

Mais sa phrase s'interrompt lorsque le courant de l'hôpital saute et que nous nous retrouvons dans le noir, avec pour seul éclairage la lumière rougeâtre du générateur de secours. Cette boule au ventre revient, et alors j'entends un bruit devant moi, regarde la salle où se trouve Bosco, Wilson, Mary et deux autres infirmières. C'est alors que Wilson tambourine à la porte, qui vient de se bloquer, puis regarde avec horreur le feu prendre derrière le brancard, et une infirmière hurler de désespoir de les sortir de là, la fumée commençant à embrumer la pièce.

TBC…


	11. un nouveau départ

CHAPITRE 11

Je reste là, distant, les regardant disparaître sous la fumée. Je suis comme paralysé, mes muscles son atrophiés de par la peur. Je vois Davis, Finney, Swersky, quelques médecins et policiers, ainsi que Hooker commencer à réagir.

Ty : Sully, Sully vient nous aider  
Infirmière : Appelez les pompiers

Je trouve le moyen de me déplacer, et de me diriger vers mes collègues ; et malgré leurs efforts, la porte reste obstinément fermée. La lumière rouge du générateur de secours nous fait croire à l'enfer, les ombres dansantes sur le sol se reflètent à mes yeux.

Finney : Ecartez vous

Il sort son arme 

Swersky : Finney, non, ils risquent d'être blessés   
Hooker : Vous ne pouvez pas ouvrir cette porte  
Ty : Quoi ? Et les laisser cramer ?  
Hooker : Le feu va se propager  
Swersky : Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Monsieur, allez vous faire foutre !

Il se saisit d'un chariot puis le pousse violemment contre la porte, qui part en éclats. La fumée envahit l'accueil, et je commence à sentir mes poumons se rétracter à cette odeur.  
Je vois Wilson et les infirmières sortir Bosco, toujours inconscient, puis s'arrêter pour reprendre leur souffle. J'entends les pompiers arriver, quelqu'un a dû les prévenir. Ils commencent à maîtriser le feu, tandis que Swersky est aux côtés de Bosco ainsi que Ty.

Et comme ça a commencé, tout s'est arrêté et a repris son cours. Les lumières se rallument, tandis que les pompiers ont finalement terminé. 

Ty : Ca va ?

Il est toujours aussi confiant, je ne sais pas comment il fait. Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'est écoulé, je pense à Samantha, je ne l'ai même pas prévenu. Je vois Hooker discuter avec Swersky, ce dernier affiche un grand sourire, malgré toute cette situation. 

Finney : Y'a pas de blessés ?  
Ty : je ne crois pas non

Wilson et les infirmières dirigent le brancard sur lequel repose Bosco vers la chirurgie, nous le regardons passer avec une appréhension au cœur.  
Swersky se dirige vers Jimmy, et un homme en uniforme entre à l'intérieur de l'hôpital.

Je regarde le carnage autour de moi, et me demande si Leroy Mann a été attrapé. Si mes amis vont s'en sortir, si la vie d'un flic est normale. Je crois que la réponse à cette dernière question est oui, pour les policiers se sont des situations auxquelles nous sommes confrontés tous les jours, pour une personne autre cela doit sembler incroyable. Tout le monde nous considère comme des héros alors que nous sommes seulement leurs égaux, ce qui change est l'uniforme. Mais lorsque je vois les visages emplis de gratitude des médecins, je sais que notre boulot a été effectué et qu'ils ont confiance, qu'ils nous considèrent non pas comme de simples personnes, mais comme des gens d'une volonté et d'une force supérieure, et je souris malgré moi à cette pensée.

Et je continue à sourire en ce jour, nous sommes tous rassemblés sur le champ d'honneur, la place d'arme, chacun se tient debout, en uniforme, Swersky, Hooker et le maire devant nous.

Ty, Sacha et Finney à ma droite, Bosco, Faith, Jelly et Manny à ma gauche. Un nouveau couple s'est créé, Faith et Bosco. Vous allez me dire il était temps. Faith a relégué Miller, qui ne s'est plus jamais montré, apparemment il aurait démissionné et quitté la ville. Derrière nous se trouvent les pompiers et policiers d'autres secteurs, tous nous font le salut, les trompettistes commencent à jouer, nos familles et amis nous regardent, je vois Samantha qui me sourit, alors que la dernière médaille est remise à Manny, médaille du courage que nous avons tous reçu. 

Ca fait deux mois depuis l'incident de l'hôpital, le Capitaine Marks, l'ami de Dave au 43ème, a été au cimetière pour voir la tombe de Cruz ravagée. Ils ont poursuivi Leroy Mann et ses acolytes dans les rues de **New** York pendant 45 minutes avant de ne les perdre. Et jamais nous n'avons entendu parlé de cet homme de nouveau, même si son ombre plane toujours au-dessus de nos têtes. La tombe de Cruz a été refaite. Tout le monde s'est remis de ses blessures, physiques du moins, car ce que nous avons vécu cette journée là a été la pire des catastrophes mais aussi le plus grand bonheur que j'ai rêvé. 

La conversation entre Hooker et Swersky ce jour là, à l'hôpital, était basée sur la réouverture du 55ème. Le Maire a décidé qu'après ce que nous avions fait, notre équipe méritait de nouveau d'être réunie. Les pompiers aussi ont été récompensés par la réunification de la brigade 55, sous les ordres du Capitaine James Doherty, et du Lieutenant Walsh. A croire que Jimmy n'a jamais aimé être superviseur. Il aime trop le terrain, comme nous tous.

J'ai parlé de ma réintégration au sein de la police à ma femme, et contrairement à ce que je pensais, elle a été très contente.

Et nous nous retrouvons tous dans ce commissariat qui est de nouveau le notre, flambant neuf, d'autres policiers avec nous, sous les ordres du Capitaine Swersky. Jelly et Faith retournent à leurs nouveaux bureaux, Ty garde son rôle de Lieutenant, à la crime cette fois, le Sergent Finney sous ses ordres, tandis que les sergents Manny Santiago et Maurice Boscorelli dirigent la deuxième équipe, Sacha est de nouveau en patrouille, quant à moi… Lieutenant Sullivan, dirigeant désormais ce commissariat.

J'entends l'alarme retentir, et tout le monde se précipiter dehors, tandis que je reste derrière ce bureau qui est désormais le mien, et je regarde mes hommes partir. Toute notre équipe a reçu cette médaille, puis une promotion, et je vois avec fierté des policiers me saluer. Notre commissariat est de nouveau sur pied, et même si Leroy Mann est parti, en voyant cette activité sous mes yeux, je me dis que rien n'est jamais terminé. Et que tout recommence comme avant. Nous sommes désormais ensemble, pour le pire, mais c'est ce pire qui fait de nous ce que nous sommes, c'est-à-dire de bons flics, qui nous a fait vivre cette journée d'enfer, puis cette réunification. Et pour rien au monde je n'échangerais de place car c'est une nouvelle chance qu'on nous accorde, un nouveau départ.

FIN


End file.
